


Unravel My Guilt

by lloydiebug



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Panic Attack, Rex has Nightmares it should be CANON by now, Sort Of, i just wrote what came to mind idk this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydiebug/pseuds/lloydiebug
Summary: Emmet's a soft boyfriend and thats it





	Unravel My Guilt

Emmet was already half awake when he felt the mattress start to shift and shuffle. The blanket he shared with his partner - Rex - was already starting to slip in a different direction, signaling Emmet that Rex was getting up. He grumbled something and rolled onto his side. Emmet wasn’t surprised that Rex was standing at the edge of the bed, back hunched and left hand pinching at his forehead.  
“Mm...same nightmare?” Emmet sighed while he fixed himself under the blanket. He could make out Rex’s darkened outline nodded, shoulders shivering.  
“...Y-yeah man.”  
The younger out of the two sighed and let the gloomy aura around them fester a bit before shuffling into a sitting position on the bed. He lazily reached his arm over to the table side lamp and clicked it on to bring the room to life. Rex flinched at the sudden illumination and he was damn well aware of it. He mentally swore at himself at being such a ‘weakling’. His train of thought ran down a track painted with tauntings and shouts of how he couldn’t even function right anymore, let alone stay asleep at least for five hours straight. Almost every goddamn night his guilt would nestle into his chest and make it almost impossible to breathe and send his dreams into a massive frenzy of unconnected faces and flashing images of death and destruction in every place he’s ever been to. Even...Emmet’s house.  
Emmet’s hands gently rested on Rex’s hips, fingertips brushing over Rex’s loose dark blue boxer shorts. Rex’s breathing hitched so Emmet laid his chin cautiously upon his lowered shoulder.  
“Do you want to talk about it? You’ll feel better. I always do.” He sighed, smiling. Rex shut his eyes lightly when he felt his hands balling into fists and tried to get a smidgen of control over his breathing that was currently bouncing to one speed to another.  
“No…n-no yeah no…” Rex sputtered out, fingers flexing out of fists quickly. In the inside, he knew that his feelings were just crawling to get out. They wanted to take control of him. He really did know this...but he couldn’t bring himself to begin on any sort of aspect relating to his feelings and what was truly bothering him. Sure, he could talk about being pissed or being really happy with Emmet, but once it came to emotions that plagued him since the Dry-ar incident, that was a different story. He kept that information to himself. Nobody needed to know how much he went through. Other people went through a lot worse anyway.  
“I think you’re just thinking too much before you go to bed.”  
Rex eyed Emmet, whom was still comfortable on his shoulder with his arms now wrapped around his navel. He rose a eyebrow at Emmet’s remaining smile.  
“Is that really what you think?”  
Emmet shrugged, “Maybe. You never know. One thing I do know is is that I Rex Dangervests’ need their sleep.”  
Emmet began to rock a bit on his heels, face gently flushing with a powerful pink.  
“Oh, do they?”  
“Yes they do. It’s scientifically proven too.”  
The panic in Rex’s chest was slowly being ebbed away at Emmet’s sweet but subtly charming nature, big breaths now coming through into his lungs to inflate them once again. The images that once raced through his mind while he was asleep were fading away and the realization that yes, he was tired, was coming to fruition.  
“Fine then.”  
With that, Rex broke free of Emmet’s lovingly soft grip and stepped back over to the bed, flopping down face first. Emmet, of course, laughed and bounced onto the bed. He plopped on top of Rex’s head and half of his back, nuzzling his face into the wild chestnut hair.  
“You smell nice.”  
“...That’s a first.”


End file.
